1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a laser locus ball apparatus and particularly to a laser locus ball apparatus with laser optical module for reducing size thereof and enhancing resolution of sensed signal.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The conventional desktop and laptop computers usually provide a mouse or locus ball device to control the cursor on the screen thereof. The conventional mechanical mouse has two light gate wheels in the casing thereof and a locus ball movably connecting with the light wheels. A decoding circuit is provided to figure out signal change of light shooting to a light sensor for detecting moving orientation of the locus ball and controlling the cursor on the screen synchronously. However, the mechanical type mouse is designed complicatedly and controlled inaccurately. Moreover, the size of the mechanical type mouse is extremely large without meeting trend for smallness and lightness.
As for the conventional optical mouse, a light source is employed to shine the desktop and a light sensor captures and identifies signal changes of reflections from the desktop for figuring out and generating signals related to cursor movement. Although it is not necessary for the conventional optical mouse to have the locus ball rolling on the desktop, dusts and foreign substances can enter the mouse via the opening at the bottom of the casing to result in poor sensitivities or damages of the emitting light source and the receiving light source.